Sweet Revenge
by wolfs'angel
Summary: A holiday goes terribly wrong for two of the brothers. This is my very first story!Please review! Previously posted made some changes. Reformatted!
1. So It Begins

I do not own any of the characters, except for Arrianna Covington, she is my creation.

* * *

_**Before it happened...**_

* * *

_**Somewhere in the Cascades:**_

The fall wind blows gently down a worn path, stirring leaves into intricate little dances. A shadow moves quietly on the path.

Finally the shadow stops and a soft sigh is heard. "_**I'm so sorry**_."

A hand reaches down and places a small item beside the others. After a while the shadow turns and quietly leaves and the wind blows rocking the small toys set on top of a small grey stone with this inscription;

_**Godspeed little man. Sweet dreams little man. my love will fly to you each night on angel's wings. Beloved brother and son.**_

* * *

_**Somewhere in Space:**_

Sighing, he waits impatiently. '_Where are they, already_.'

Anticipation of the week ahead has him almost jumping up and down. He is finally going to spend some time with the one brother he hardly ever sees. Between his rounds up here and his brother's school schedule, quality time together had become almost non-existent.

A beeping noise causes him to smile, and he leans forward to open the comm. link. "_**Thunderbird Five to Thunderbird 3, what took you so long?**_"

Laughter is heard on the other end. "_**Thunderbird 3 to Thunderbird 5, not in any hurry are we?**_"

He shakes his head, smiling. "_**Some of us like to have things in order before we go on a trip, unlike others, who throw whatever in a bag and head off with no preparation whatsoever.**_"

"_**I thought you had this trip planned out for weeks now**_?" the other voice says.

He rolls his eyes, "_**Yes, but unlike you I haven't had the convenience of a washer and dryer. I have clothes to wash and I have to pack. Then there's making sure a certain little brother is properly packed**_."

"_**Hey!! That certain little brother heard that! What makes you think I can't pack properly**_?" another voice shouts.

He laughs, raising his eyebrows, _**"Is this the same little brother who had to call home twice for certain articles of clothing and other toiletries?**_"

The voice groans, "_**That wasn't my fault. I was still hyped up after spring break, I just forgot some things.**_"

Laughter is heard from both sides, as the two older brothers shake their heads. "_**We're ready to initiate docking procedures.**_"

He smiles, " _**F.A.B.**_" He moves to the airlock and waits for the door to open.

* * *

_**Somewhere in London: **_

Rain drips down from the top of the buildings running on either side of the dirty alleyway. A dark shadow moves down the trash strewn alley. Shoulders hunched and looking down, he moves quickly to a door set deep into the wall. Knocking lightly three times he only has to wait a minute.

A small window is opened in the door and dark eyes peer out. "_**Are things ready?**_" asks a gravelly voice from the other side of the door.

The shadow grins evilly, "_**The package is set to arrive on schedule.**_"

"_**Good, someone will come and help with the transport. Call J. when the package arrives.**_" says the gravelly voice.

"_**Yes sir.**_" says the shadow, just before turning and melting back into the darkness.


	2. Sad Plans and Happy Hopes

_**Somewhere in the Cascades:**_

"_**You're sure about this information?**_" a soft, tired voice asks.

A man in a cap frowns before looking down at the table, "_**Yes, unfortunately, I am very sure. Are you sure you want to do this again? You've been doing this for four years now, you can't change everything.**_"

A sad smile appears, "_**I made him a promise, a life for a life. I won't go back now.**_"

The man shakes his head and tries one more time, "_**There has been over a hundred lives now. You're luck may not hold out this time. They almost caught you last time, or don't you remember getting shot.**_"

The soft voice defiantly replies, "_**It has all been worth it. And it was only a graze. I wasn't expecting that much security. Besides….**_" The soft voice pauses, losing some of the fire and gazing out at the mountains awash with the colors of sunset. "_**This will probably be my last life. They are getting wary now. I have become too big a threat to them. This one will make all of it worth it somehow, I think, to see the look on his family's faces. Perhaps this will erase the haunted face of my father from my dreams.**_"

The man raises his eyebrows, "_**Do you really think they're going to just let you walk right up to them after all of this goes down?**_"

"_**They won't really have a choice now will they?**_" smirks the soft voice before getting up to leave. "_**Don't try and contact me again until he is ready. I don't want to lose this chance.**_"

The man just nods his head.

* * *

_**Somewhere in the South Pacific:**_

"_**Yes, Dad, everything has been checked and rechecked. I won't let anything happen to him. I promise.**_" He smiles at the gentleman in front of him.

"_**I'm sorry son, but after spring break I just can't…**_" the gentleman break off and turns to stare out the window. "_**I thought then I was going to watch him die. I wasn't able to help him. I was trapped and helpless while my son fought to save himself and all of us. I do not want to go through that again, with any of you.**_"

He steps over and places his hand on the gentleman's shoulder. "_**I know Dad. That's why I have made extra sure that things are going to be safe. Even Lady P. has gotten in on it. She has left no stone unturned. We won't be totally alone in London with her and Parker there. You know how she feels about us.**_"

The gentleman relaxes and laughs a little. "_**Yes, she can be quite a handful if you get on her wrong side.**_" They both laugh.

Finally the gentleman gives in. "_**Alright, just be sure and check in frequently. I will sleep better knowing you're both okay.**_"

He smiles. "_**Sure thing Dad, I love you.**_"

The gentleman watches him walk toward the door. "_**I love you too, son.**_"

The gentleman watches from the window as the sleek jet takes off. He fights the urge to call them back, knowing they both need this time together. '_Please God, bring them back home safely_.'


	3. Excited Anticipation and Tearful Regrets

_**After it happened………**_

* * *

_**Somewhere in London:**_

John tried one more time to pull his wrists from the shackles that held him to the wall. Wincing as he felt his wrists start to bleed again, he gave up with a strangled sigh of frustration. Letting his head fall back against the stone wall behind him, he looked about the small room. The room was totally bare save himself and a pile of dirty cloth in one corner.

Tears began to fall as he wondered how things had gone so wrong.

--_They had arrived in London, and after visiting with Lady P., had gone to their hotel. Alan had been near over the moon to be staying at the new hotel. It was the first in_

_London with an indoor fun park. They had roller coasters and some cool water rides. One of their biggest attractions was the indoor ocean pool. Every hour and a half it had_

_high waves for body surfing that lasted 30 minutes. They hadn't gotten the chance to enjoy any of it. They had settled into their room, and after checking in with Dad, had_

_decided to get a good night's sleep before descending on the park. Sleep had just taken over when all hell broke loose. Four men in black wearing ski masks had barged in_

_attacking them before they had a chance to defend themselves. Two of them grabbed him, pulling him from his bed and forcing him to his knees. The other two had grabbed_

_Alan, pinning him to his bed, one of them had then clamped a white rag over Alan's nose and mouth. He had struggled for a bit but soon passed out from the chloroform._

_John had cried out and struggled to get to Alan but lost the fight when one of the men hit him with the butt of his gun._

_Later, John had been awakened by Alan calling to him. "__**Please, wake up John!**__" _

_He had tried to put a hand to his head to help stop the pounding only to find himself chained to a wall. "__**A-Alan, what's going…? Where are..? Are you okay!!**__" _

_Alan gave a sigh of relief and tugged on his chains irritably, wishing he could get closer to his brother. "__**Well except for almost puking my guts out when I woke up, I'm fine. Are YOU okay? You've been out for a while, and your head is bleeding.**__" _

_John winced in sympathy and pain. "__**That was probably chloroform they used on you. It usually makes you sick to your stomach. I'm okay except for the marching band running around in my head. Have these people said anything about why they took us?"**_

_Alan shook his head. "__**No. No one has come in here since I woke up. John what are we going to do? They took everything, including our watches. How is Dad going to find us?**__" _

_The last question was asked with a tear filled voice. "__**Hey! It's okay. You know Dad and what about the rest of them. Scott is probably ripping London apart right now as we speak.**__" _

_John angrily tugged at the chains, furious he couldn't comfort his baby brother. Suddenly the door had opened and the same four men had come in, still dressed in black with masks. Two of them had headed straight for Alan, who was on a different wall from John, grabbing his arms they had removed the shackles. _

"_**Get away from him!! Leave him alone, he's just a kid!!**__" John screamed jerking against his restraints._

"_**Let me go! John, help me!**__" Alan had struggled against the men, kicking out and causing one of the others to grab his legs and hold them. _

_The men had never uttered a word, just carried Alan out of the room, shutting the door behind them. John had continued to struggle and scream out for his brother until his throat was sore and wrists were bleeding. _

_Finally, he had slumped back against the wall sobbing. "__**I'm so sorry Dad, I failed you both.**__" …… _


	4. Determined Plans and Silent Prayers

_**Somewhere in the South Pacific:**_

"_**What are you saying Penny**_?" Jeff cried clutching Virgil's arm to keep from falling down.

Gordon stepped over to his Father's other side to place a supporting hand on his shoulder. They all stared at her, anger, disbelief, and pain all evident on their faces.

Penny blinked back tears. She knew this was going to be extremely hard on them. "_**I'm so sorry, Jeff. From what I have been able to find out, one of the employees who started three weeks ago was involved. There's … there's something else you should know.**_" She said looking down, she didn't want to see their faces when they heard what else she had to say. "_**All of Alan's things are gone, everything, including the picture he always carries of the six of you. You know the one from spring break after he became a….? Parker is still out trying to get any information he can from his former associates. Hopefully someone has been talking or… bragging.**_"

Silence made her glance up to see if she had been cut off. The sight nearly tore her heart out. They were all holding on to one another quietly praying. Tin-Tin, her parents, Brains and Fermat huddled together watching the family and silently crying.

Finally they looked up and Jeff in a stronger voice said, "_**Penny we'll be heading your way as soon as we can. We have to get Scott from Thunderbird Five. Brains will take his place to watch for any transmissions regarding John and Alan. Send out a bulletin that International Rescue has been shut down due to a family emergency of one of the crew members. The boys and I will be heading your way in about three hours.**_"

At this, Tin-Tin rushed forward with Fermat, both begging to go and help their friends. "_**Please Mr. Tracy. Please let us go and help.**_"

Jeff smiled sadly at them but shook his head. "_**I'm sorry guys. I can't take you there not knowing what exactly has happened. I don't want anything to happen to you too.**_"

Hugging them each gently and glancing at their parents, he said "_**You all can work from this end to gain any info you can to help them. Use the full resources of the Thunderbirds to look for them**_."

Turning he looked at his sons. "_**Gordon you go and prep Thunderbird three for the trip to Thunderbird 5. Virgil, go and pack the three of you some clothes. Pack some extra ones for Alan since we don't know what really happened to his others.**_"

"_**F.A.B. Father!**_" Both boys ran to take care of their assignments.

He turned to Brains, "_**Brains, would you please go and get your stuff ready. Get any inventions together that you think will help us.**_"

Brains nodded before turning to go, "_**O-o-of c-c-course M-M-Mr. Tracy**_".

Jeff turned to Kyrano. "_**Kyrano, will you get the jet ready to go by the time we get back? I want to be in London as soon as possible.**_"

"_**Yes, Mr. Tracy**_." Kyrano turned and left the room.

Onaha headed for the kitchen saying she would make something for them to take with them just in case the boys got hungry.

Jeff smiled saying thank you before turning to Tin-Tin and Fermat. "_**I need both of you to man base and relay any messages or information directly to me or Penny. Okay?**_"

"_**Yes, sir**_," they said together, happy to be able to do anything for their lost friends.

"_**Good. Now go on and let me call Scott. I need to tell him now so he doesn't go off the deep end if he hears a communication.**_"

After they had left Jeff looked back at Penny. "_**How am I going to tell him? He's going to lose it.**_"

Penny shook her head and sighed as she watched Jeff sit down at his desk. "_**I don't know, Jeff. Just be strong and I'm sure he will follow your lead.**_"

Jeff smiled sadly at her. "_**Thanks Penny. I will call you when we are on our way**_."

"_**F.A.B. and Jeff, I know we'll find them**_."

Sighing Jeff leaned forward to call Scott when his picture flashed. "_**Base to Thunderbird Five, What is it Scott?**_"

When Scotts face came into view Jeff gasped. Tears were streaming down Scott's face. "_**Dad, I… They're….. gone.**_"


	5. Strong Heroes and Lost Brothers

_**Somewhere in space:**_

Scott stared at his Dad, not wanting to tell him what he knew. "_**It's alright, Scott. I already know. Penny just called in to let us know. WE WILL GET THEM BACK!**_" his father said with more conviction than he truly felt at that moment. "_**We will be leaving to come and get you in about 30 minutes. Have your things ready to go immediately. Once we get back we will leave directly for London. Virgil is packing some extra clothes for you, so don't worry about that.**_"

Scott found himself feeling better the more his father talked. Their father had always been his hero and pillar of strength, now he was reminded why that was the case. "_**Is there anything else I can do, Dad?**_"

His father smiled, "_**Listen for any transmissions about the boys. Brains will be coning to take your place. And pray, son, just pray.**_"

Scott sighed, "_**F.A.B. Dad**_"

* * *

_**Somewhere in London:**_

John looked up as the door opened. Two of the men came in carrying a now unconscious Alan.

"_**What did you do to him!?**_" he cried.

Neither man said a word. They just laid Alan down on the floor beside him. Then one of the men surprised John by unlocking his left wrist. John looked at them without saying a word and watched until they had left the room.

Once the door had closed he reached over to gently brush his fingers across Alan's forehead. "_**Oh, Alan what have they done to you?**_"

John found that with a little maneuvering he was able to pull Alan's head and shoulders up onto his lap. He checked his brother over but found no injuries to explain why he was out cold. Finally after about an hour Alan began to show signs of awakening. He began to struggle in his sleep as if he was trying to get away.

John wrapped his free arm around his brother's shoulders. "_**SHHH Alan it's okay, it's okay. It's me John. Come on buddy, you have to wake up,**_" he coaxed.

Finally, after what seemed hours Alan opened his eyes. Looking up at his big brother he almost started to cry with relief.

"……"Alan opened his mouth to say something to him but no sound came out.

"……" after trying again unsuccessfully a look of pure terror came over his face.

"_**What! What is it?**_" John cried.

Alan raised his hand to his throat and shook his head. Tears began to roll down his cheeks as he looked to his brother in confusion and fear.

John helped him up into a sitting position and pulled him into a one arm hug. "_**You can't talk, is that it?**_"

Alan shook his head to confirm his question.

John sighed and hugging Alan closer asked him what had happened. Alan leaned away from him to pantomime what he remembered.

John nodded his head. "_**Okay let's see if I have got this straight. They put you down on some sort of table. They tried to put restraints on you and after you struggled, one of them gave you a shot of something. Then you passed out?**_"

Alan nodded vehemently, then began pulling at John's arm and shaking with fear.

John seemed to read what his brother was thinking and pulled him close again. "_**It's okay. We'll get out of this and Dad will know how to fix it.**_"

Both jumped when the door was opened. The four men came back in. Two came over and seized Alan, attempting to pull him away from his brother.

"**_No! Leave him alone!!_"** John screamed, trying to hold onto Alan and push them away.

The other two came over and seized John's arms forcing him to let go, then they began forcing his free hand back into its shackle.

"_**LET GO OF ME! DON'T!**_" John screamed struggling to free himself while he watched the other two drag his brother from the room. "_**ALAN!!**_" John cried.


	6. Double Crosses and Life's Worth

_**Somewhere in the Cascades:**_

"_**What do you mean they took them both!? They have always left the adult behind after beating them up of course. Why would they take both of them? And why didn't they tell me about the other one?**_" A startled gasp is heard. "_**Those creeps have double crossed me!!**_"

The man looked at her in amazement. "_**How can they double cross you when you never said anything about the wanting the other one?**_"

She shot him a look that could've killed. "_**You know what I mean! I told them I wanted revenge and was going to pay them top dollar. Why wouldn't they want money for both of them?**_"

Adam just shook his head, staring at the young woman in front of him. Even at 5'5, slender with long auburn hair, Arrianna, could seem as ferocious as a ten foot bear when angered. "_**What are you going to do? The boy is already on his way here.**_"

Arrianna shook her head. "_**Nothing right now, I want to make sure they don't have the other one with them when they get here. If they do I'll offer more for him. If not, I'll activate the device I sent to them in London.**_"

Adam ran his hand through his blond hair, sighing. "_**This is getting too complicated**_."

Arrianna grabbed his arm none to gently. "_**Don't freak out on me now. I still need you to set things up at the cabin. It has to look as if no one survived. You can still handle this can't you?**_"

Adam towered over her and growled. "_**Don't start with me, Ria. You know good and well that I am perfectly capable of doing my job. I'm worried that's all. First we're dealing with who knows what kind of people. Then there's the boys family. How are you going to handle them? They don't seem to be the type to just lay back and do nothing.**_"

Arrianna smiled sadly at him, then turned and walked over to her dresser and picked up a small photo. "_**Don't worry about me. I know full well the type of people I'm dealing with. And as far as his family is concerned it will be over hopefully before they can do anything. I wonder which brother they took?**_" she frowned.

Adam shook his head. "_**I don't know. There aren't any up to date pictures of the family. They are pretty private. And given the wealth, their father is probably trying to keep them safe**_."

Arrianna turned to him with unreadable eyes. "_**It didn't do him any good did it? No one is ever safe. Someone with that much money should have enough sense to know that**_."

Turning back to the window she sighed. "_**Go. Get everything ready for tonight. They will be here in four hours, then we will have to wait three more hours before I can leave.**_"

Adam ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "_**Why do you have to leave? Why can't you stay here? I can help you.**_"

Arrianna turned with a sad smile. "_**No. This place will be crawling with law enforcement and media as it is. You should get Alyssa and go visit your folks or something. Let them draw their own conclusions. I'm sure Tom will tell them what he knows, which will be what we want him to know. The cabin will be demolished, no survivors, and no clues as to what exactly happened. No one can be tied to me that is what our public 'fight' was for. Or don't you remember?**_"

Adam shook his head, chuckling. "_**I thought Tom was going to put both of us in jail for the night. Oh and next time try not to hit so hard.**_" He said rubbing his jaw.

Arrianna laughed. "_**It had to look real!**_"

Adam reached for the door. "_**Be careful! This isn't worth your life you know**_."

She laughed softly as she watched him get in his truck and leave. Looking back at the picture in her hand she sighed."_**A life for a life, it's worth it to me.**_" Turning she looked down at the wolf laying at her feet. "_**Come Gabriel. We have work to do**_."


	7. Sad Revelations and Secret Rescues

_**Somewhere in London:**_

Penny sighed sadly. She looked out at the landing strip behind her house. She could have called them and told them what she had discovered, but news like this should be given face to face no matter how hard it was. To lose a child is hard enough without this particular reason playing into the factor. Watching as the plane came in for a landing she straightened her shoulders, steeling herself for the inevitable.

A little bit later Parker knocked upon her door before opening it. "_**M'Lady, the Tracy's are here**_."

Looking up at him and smiling slightly. "_**Let them in Parker. And would you bring us some tea, please?**_"

"_**Yes, M'Lady**_" he bowed slightly before heading to the kitchen.

Penny moved swiftly to Jeff's side and hugged him. "_Oh Jeff, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?_"

Jeff hugged her back, holding on for a moment thankful for her comfort and concern. "_**I'm doing as well as can be expected, Penny.**_"

They pulled apart and after she had hugged each of the boys murmuring words of encouragement to them, they all moved to sit down.

"_**Have you heard anything else? Brains has heard no communications as of yet**_." He asked with a sigh.

Penny stared down at her lap smoothing unseen wrinkles and swallowing hard. "_**Jeff, boys, I don't know how to tell you this.**_" She heard them all catch their breath.

Scott leaned forward. "_**What. What is it?**_" he whispered afraid of what she going to say but needing to hear it anyway.

"_**The people who took them are involved… are involved in the…….black market**_." Gasps and soft cries of pain could be heard. She looked up at them with tears spilling down her face. "_**I have every contact I know out there right now trying to track them down. Isn't there anything else we can try, any invention of Brains that might find them?**_"

Jeff sat with his head in his hands for a few minutes. Everyone knew how few children were found alive after being taken by those involved in the black market. "_**I don't know. I just don't know**_."

Suddenly Virgil jumped up and ran from the room with his hand over his mouth. Scott jumped up and went after him saying he would check on him. Gordon just sat silently staring out the window. Penny and Jeff looked at each other wondering just how bad things were going to get.

"_**M'Lady! M'Lady!**_" Parker ran into the room and pointed back towards her study. "_**Brains has found something!**_"

Everyone jumped up and ran into Penny's study. Scott and Virgil had come running when they heard Parker yelling.

Jeff leaned down placing both hands on the desk to look at the screen. "_**What have you got Brains?**_"

"_**W…w…well, it s…s…seems as if s…s…someone h…h…has ac…ac…ac…turned on John's communicator, they s…s…seem to be st…st…st…trying to find out what it does. I h…h…have an e…e…exact location.**_"

Jeff smiled a true smile for the first time that day. "_**Send it to us right away, and Brains, thanks.**_"

Brains just nodded. "_**F.A.B. M…Mr. Tracy**_."

As soon as the coordinates came through, they all headed for Penny's car. "_**Should we call the authorities, Jeff?**_" Penny asked as she climbed in beside him.

He shook his head, "_**No. We would have to explain how we found them. I'm hoping we can get them out of there ourselves.**_"


	8. Open Doors and Dangerous Devices

_**Somewhere in London:**_

John looked up with red rimmed eyes when he heard a loud commotion and shouting from somewhere nearby. It had been hours since he had last seen his baby brother. His voice was hoarse from screaming for Alan and blood caked the edges of his sleeves where he had struggled to get out of the shackles. Pushing himself up a little he looked at the door waiting. Soon he heard approaching footsteps.

When the door opened he gasped startled at the face of the person coming in. "_**Dad??**_"

* * *

_**Somewhere in the Cascades:**_

Arrianna watched as the plane circled before coming in for a landing. Looking down at the wolf she gave a hand signal. "_**Ready, Gabriel.**_"

Clicking the safety off on her pistol she tucked it into the back of her waist band and they moved slowly towards the small plane.

"_**Who are you?**_" a big, ugly man growled jumping out of the plane.

"_**I'm the one who is going to pay you for all your efforts,**_" she stepped closer for his inspection.

"_**Hmph, I figured you would be a man**_," he shrugged '

She sneered, "_**A woman can want revenge just like a man**_."

The man raised his eyebrows. "_**Usually women like you don't victimize children**_."

Arrianna now stood inches from the man and glared up at him. "**_You know nothing about me. Now let's get this over with. Where is he?_**"

Smirking, the man just jerked his head towards the plane. "_**Where's the money? Ten million I believe was the agreement.**_"

Arrianna held a case out to him. "_**All in hundreds as agreed. Now let me see him.**_"

The man motioned for his friend to bring the boy out before taking the case. Arrianna held her breath as she got a glimpse of the blond haired boy. He was unconscious and his hands were bound behind him.

"_**What did you give him? And get those ropes off him!**_" Arrianna frowned as she looked him over.

"_**Just a mild sedative, little brat kept fighting us. At least we didn't have to gag him. That new drug they have now works wonders,**_" he laughed evilly.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "_**I said I wanted him unhurt. That drug takes five days to wear off and can sometimes be permanent. Why did you give it to him?"**_

The man bristled, "_**Look, we had to get him through the city and out to our plane in the country. The only way to keep him quiet was to give him more sedative. We already had to sedate him when we separated him from the other one the first time. I wouldn't have given him anymore but after he almost got loose when we were getting on the plane I had to**_."

Arrianna smiled to herself and then glared at the man. "_**What other one? There wasn't supposed to be another one. You people never take more than one at a time and you certainly never take the adult. Who is this other one?**_"

Cursing the man slammed the case shut. "_**We took both brothers. The other one looks almost like him, hair and eyes the same. It doesn't matter.**_"

Arrianna cocked her head to the side as if in thought. "_**I will pay you the same for the other one. Where is he?**_"

Surprised the man stuttered. "_**W…W…Why, he's not a kid like this one. What good would he be to you?**_"

Arrianna rolled her eyes. "_**Don't be disgusting. I'm after revenge not some sick play. Do you want the money or not?**_"

The man looked at his friend as if contemplating. "_**He's still in London with our associates. We had thought to ransom him to his father, but given how famous his father is that might not be such a good idea. We can bring him to you in two days time.**_"

Nodding, Arrianna directed the other man towards her jeep as she smiled evilly up at him. "_**That would be best. This will make things all the more sweeter. Where's the boy's stuff?**_"

The man gave her a box then he and his friend returned to their plane. "_**I'll call you when we are on our way.**_"

Arrianna moved to stand beside her jeep and watched as the plane took off . Then she took two small transmitters from her pocket. One would activate the devise in London, the other a device hidden in the money case now on board the plane.

Looking down at the sleeping boy in the back of her jeep she gently brushed her hand through his hair. "_**Sorry, Alan, I'm afraid your brother won't be joining us. It's a good thing all that money was fake!**_" Arrianna laughed as she got back into her jeep.


	9. Sudden Signals and Surprising Names

_**Somewhere in London:**_

"_**John!**_" Jeff rushed over and grabbed John in a crushing hug. "**_Oh, my son, what have they done? I was afraid we wouldn't find you_**."

John broke down sobbing while his brothers worked to free him. "_**I'm so sorry Dad! I failed. I lost him. They…they took him away.**_"

Jeff just held him close telling him that they would find Alan and things would be okay. His brothers had freed his arms by this time, gasping as they saw the damage.

All of them were surprised when John shoved at his father. "_**NO!! You don't understand. They did something to him. He couldn't talk, couldn't make a sound when they took him!!**_" Anger caused John to forget his injuries and reach down to put weight on his hands to get to his feet. Crying out he slumped back to the floor cradling his arms in his lap.

"_**John!!**_" they all cried.

Jeff reached out and grabbed his son's shoulders. "_**John, look at me. I said look at me.**_" When John finally complied Jeff shook his head at the pain and guilt he saw there. "_**This is not your fault. I know you did everything possible to protect your little brother. And we will get him back! If something is wrong we will fix it then. Okay.**_"

John stared for a minute at his father then after looking at the faces of his other brothers he sighed and just nodded. Letting his head fall back against the wall he closed his eyes. Worried looks passed between the others in the room.

Everyone jumped when Penny's phone rang. "_**Yes. What? Who did you say? Covington? Are you sure?**_" Everyone, but John, looked at Penny as she spoke to the person on the phone. "_**Why does that name sound familiar? What! It can't be I thought she had died. Oh, really? But she has no connection to the Tracy family. Do you have a location? Okay well keep trying and send the file to me, I'll be home shortly.**_"

Penny closed her phone and found herself the center of attention. Smiling she knelt down next to Jeff and placed a hand on John's arm. "_**John, dear, I believe I have some news that will help**_."

John opened his eyes and looked at her curiously. Before she could offer an explanation, though, all of the Tracy's communicators began going off.

"_**What is it Brains?**_" Jeff asked tensely.

"_**Th…th…there is a d…d…device that is trans…trans… trans…sending out some kind of signal from y…y…your position!**_" He said urgently.

Jeff stood up pulling John and Penny with him. "_**F.A.B. Brains, thanks, we're leaving now**_." Jeff and Scott got on either side of John. "_**Okay everybody let's get out of here**_."

They moved as quickly as possible back out of the building. "_**Huh dad, maybe we should take John to the hospital**_." Scott said.

John immediately began to disagree. "_**I'm fine Dad, really. I do not want to go to the hospital. Please don't make me. I want to stay with you guys and I want to help find Alan!**_"

Jeff looked critically at his son as they helped him into the car. "_Alright son, but if you start to feel any worse you're going straight there. Understand?_"

John smiled gratefully at his father. "_**Absolutely, Dad.**_"

* * *

They arrived shortly at Penny's home and after John was patched up and settled on the couch in Penny's office, Penny began to tell them of her phone conversation. "_**Well it seems we have found the name of the…..buyer. My contact tells me that it took him several hours to work through all of the aliases this person has. They created quite a few false trails. Jeff, do you remember the Covington family?**_"

Jeff frowned in concentration. "_**Covington, Covington, you don't mean Richard Covington who moved to America and married Rebecca Daniels, socialite daughter of Mark Daniels?**_ _**I remember they had a daughter, Arianna, and a son, Andrew. But what does this have to do with Alan. The whole family has been gone for almost eight years now.**_"

Penny nodded again. "_**That's what I thought too. But…**_"

Gordon suddenly sat forward. "_**Wait, wait could someone please explain to me what and who you're talking about?**_"

Penny laughed lightly. "_**I'm sorry Gordon. I didn't think about you boys being so young when it happened.**_" Frowning Penny went over to a bookshelf and pulled a book out. "_**I remember it so vividly because of how absolutely tragic it was."**_


	10. Angry Disbelief and Tragic Memories

_**Somewhere in the Cascades:**_

Arrianna arrived at the cabin to find Adam waiting. "_**I thought I could help you get the boy settled and then go and set up my alibi. So, this is him, huh. Why is he unconscious?**_"

Arianna got out of the jeep grumbling about '_stupid people_' and walked over to him. "_**The idiots gave him a sedative. And not only that they gave him that new drug that paralyzes the vocal cords. Just because they couldn't handle a fifteen year old he's doped up beyond belief.**_"

Adam shook his head in disbelief while Arrianna glared at him with her hands on her hips. "_**Can you believe that? It does worry me though. He should have woken up by now. I think we should get him inside. I want to put the monitor on him. Hopefully everything is fine and it's just all of the stress he's been under. Grab him and I'll get his stuff.**_"

Adam sighed and lifted Alan out of the jeep. Arrianna led the way into the cabin and motioned for him to place Alan on a cot in the center of the room. "_**I'll get the monitor, remove his shoes and cover him with the blanket from the bed.**_"

Adam gave a mock salute and then moved quickly out of her reach laughing. He quickly got the boy settled and stepped back as she reached down and taking Alan's arm clamped a small grey device onto his wrist which immediately lit up and began beeping.

Looking at it Arrianna smiled. "_**Good, everything is looking okay. Now, You had better get going we have only two and a half hours before I have to get out of here.**_"

Adam nodded and left quickly. Arrianna looked down at Alan with a slight smile before going and opening the box containing his things. "_**So this is what your family looks like now. Hmm, the guy said they had the brother that looks like you, well that would be him. I wonder what his name is? Oh well. What's this, some kind of watch? I'll just place these on the mantel maybe you can explain later.**_"

Arrianna placed the items on the mantel and then put the box on the end of the cot. She turned and went into the bedroom to pack and prepare for departure and didn't notice that the watch's face had lit up.

* * *

_**Somewhere in London: **_

Penny passed an old newspaper article around. "_**The girl in the picture is Arrianna, such a sweet child. She is standing in front of the old Covington Estate. Her father had committed suicide a week before that picture was taken. He took his own life the day they buried his son. Her mother had died six years before from pneumonia.**_"

The boys all took turns looking at the picture. The girl had a haunted look in her eyes and John in particular felt drawn to it. "_**What happened to her brother that made her look like this and for the father to do such a thing?**_"

Penny stepped over and placed her hand on John's shoulder. "**Andrew was twelve at the time and Arrianna was fourteen. Andrew had been walking home from a park that was nearby. I think he had been playing football or something with his friends. He never made it home. No ransom was called in and two weeks later they found his body. It was established that someone involved in the black market had taken the boy but then panicked when all of the publicity broke out. The poor dear, Arrianna disappeared a month later. Everyone assumed she had chosen the same way out her father did.**"

Scott shook his head before looking up at Penny. "_**I'm sorry for her, but what does this have to do with Alan?**_"

Penny sadly looked down at the picture before answering. "_**Well it seems as if our buyer is none other than Lady Arrianna herself**_."

Scott shot up out of his chair angry. "_**Why, Why would she do this to us if she knows how it feels? And why Alan?**_"


	11. Strange Reports and Peaceful Lulllabye

_**Somewhere in Space:**_

Brains' was listening to some news reports involving a raid of a reported 'black market' base and the wreckage clean up being done of a small plane that had exploded off the coast of England. He was about to contact the Tracy's when a beeping noise caught his attention. Frowning at the screen he hit a few keys and whistled softly at what he saw.

He quickly moved over and punched the call button. "_**Thunderbird Five to Mr. Tracy, come in!**_"

* * *

_**Somewhere in the Cascades: **_

Arrianna moved her bags into the living room and after checking to make sure Alan hadn't woke up, she moved over to a window seat and picked up a guitar setting in the corner.

Gazing out at the stars she softly began playing a song. "_**Well kiddo, this will probably be the last night I sing to you. I hope to find some peace for both of us with this last life. I now understand the saying, 'revenge is sweet.' I hope you won't forget me, Andy. Maybe someday soon we'll be together again.**_" She softly began singing a sweet lull-la-bye while still gazing up at the stars.

_Dragon tales and the "water is wide"  
Pirate's sail and lost boys fly  
Fish bite moonbeams every night  
And I love you_

Godspeed, little man  
Sweet dreams, little man  
Oh my love will fly to you each night on angels wings  
Godspeed  
Sweet dreams

The rocket racer's all tuckered out  
Superman's in pajamas on the couch  
Goodnight moon, will find the mouse  
And I love you

Godspeed, little man  
Sweet dreams, little man  
Oh my love will fly to you each night on angels wings  


_Godspeed  
Sweet dreams_

God bless mommy and match box cars  
God bless dad and thanks for the stars  
God hears "Amen," wherever we are  
And I love you

Godspeed, little man  
Sweet dreams, little man  
Oh my love will fly to you each night on angels wings  
Godspeed  
Godspeed  
Godspeed  
Sweet dreams


	12. Treasure Seen and Promised Life

_**Somewhere in London:**_

Everyone had gathered around Penny's monitor to watch the scene being transmitted.

John was sitting in the chair at the desk with his hand over his mouth. "_**Alan, oh, Alan**_" he softly cried.

The screen showed the inside of a cabin dark with evening shadows and a cot holding the very treasure they sought. Moonlight streamed through a window illuminating his face and hair. He looked so peaceful that his father almost had to look away to keep from breaking down with joy at the site. Scott reached out and gently touched the screen without saying anything. After a few moments they realized they could hear someone talking. Tearing their eyes away from the sight of their brother and son, they focused on the young woman sitting in the window. Moonlight gave her an ethereal look. She was gazing up at the stars with a sad smile on her face. When she mentioned revenge, Scott had to stop himself from screaming and ripping the monitor off the desk.

But when she began singing, it was John who broke the silence. "_**So much pain, can you hear it? Why would she think she should use Alan for revenge?**_"

Virgil leaned closer and shook his head. "_**Maybe the part of her that cared died with her brother? I don't want to think of how I would react if…**_" He broke off with a slight sob.

Penny was about to say something when the woman moved from the window attracting their attention. She walked over to Alan and reaching down lifted his arm to inspect a device on his wrist.

"_**Get away from him!!**_" Scott lunged at the monitor as if he could reach the girl.

Jeff had to grab Scott to prevent him from destroying it. "_**Calm down Scott. It's alright. We have to remain calm and see if she gives us a clue as to her intentions.**_" Jeff hugged Scott until he began to relax again.

They focused on the screen once more and listened as she spoke to Alan's sleeping form. "_**When are you going to wake up, kiddo? Hmmm. Though I suppose, it would be easier to transport you if you're snoozing.**_"

She looked up as the door opened and a young man with blond hair stepped in. "_**Everything's ready. What do you want to do first?**_"

Arrianna looked around. "_**Take my things and the box with his stuff to the plane. I'll get him ready.**_"

The man moved about the room gathering the stuff while Arrianna gently uncovered Alan. She chuckled lightly. "_**He almost looks like a cherub with the moonlight shining on him.**_"

The man turned around and stared hard at her. "_**You're not getting attached are you? You know how this will end, don't do that to yourself.**_"

Sighing, Arrianna allowed her shoulders to droop and refused to look at the man. The people listening in had to strain to hear the whispered remark. "_**I'm not stupid, Adam. I'm the one who started this you know.**_"

Shaking her head she sat on the end of the cot and proceeded to put Alan's shoes back on. Jeff watched, confused by how gentle the young woman was being. He raised his eyebrows in astonishment when after Adam had left the room, she moved up to sit closer to Alan's head. The look on her face was heart breaking. A tear slowly slid down her face to splash on Alan's shirt.

Arrianna ran her hand gently through his hair and whispered. "_**I'm so sorry, Alan, that you had to go through this. I made a promise, a life for a life. I couldn't give him his back, so I give you yours' back. Adam may be right that I won't get to see their faces, but it's okay I already know what they will look like. Godspeed, little man and sweet dreams.**_" She leaned over and gently kissed his forehead. She stood suddenly wiping away the tears.

Adam came in a moment later. "_**Take him to the plane, I'll follow you out. After we're gone make sure the cabin is completely destroyed, they have to think no one survived.**_" She said pointing to Alan.

Adam mumbled something about being able to do his job and after lifting Alan into his arms he proceeded to carry him out. Arrianna looked around and focusing on the items on the mantel she walked over and picked up the picture.

Her face was so close to the communicator they could see the shadows under her pain filled eyes. "_**They look so happy**_."


	13. Flying Angels and Angry Brothers

_**Somewhere in the Cascades:**_

Arrianna took a last look around the cabin after placing the watch and frame in her purse. She walked out of the door and across the small field to a little 'puddle jumper' of a plane. Adam had just finished getting Alan settled in the back and stepped back to allow her access. Before getting in she gave a piercing whistle and waited for the wolf to come and jump up into the plane.

She turned and hugged Adam quickly before getting in herself. "_**Take care of Alyssa for me**_."

Adam swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded, stepping back out of the way he watched as the plane taxied to the far end of the field before turning and speeding up for takeoff.

He waved until the plane lights were no longer visible. "_**Take care of yourself, angel**_" Finally he headed back to the cabin to finish his work.

* * *

_**Somewhere in London:**_

Scott was pacing frantically around the office; he hadn't been able to really concentrate on what had happened after his reaction when she had touched Alan. He just wanted to get his brother back. "_**We have to go back to the island and get Thunderbirds one and two. We can catch them and get Alan back.**_"

John sat quietly for a moment before shaking his head. Scott stopped and glared at him. "_**What! Why not?**_"

John looked up at him. "_**We just need to get home. And wait**_."

"_**Excuse me!**_' Scott yelled towering over his brother.

"_**Scott!**_" Jeff moved to stand between them. "_**John's right. I know it sounds crazy but I agree with him.**_"

Scott looked from one the other in angry confusion. "_**Fine, whatever, I'll give this crazy idea a shot. Then I'm taking Thunderbird 1 and going to get Alan.**_" Scott stormed from the room after that.

Jeff sighed and looked around. "_**Penny we need to go home, would you mind coming with us?**_" Penny smiled and nodded following the rest of them out the door.


	14. Angel's Wings and Painful Tears

_**Somewhere in the South Pacific:**_

Arrianna whistled softly as the island came into view. "_**Nice house, kiddo. Hope someone's home.**_"

Alan, oblivious to it all, didn't reply.

Picking up her handset she prepared herself for a very bad welcome. "_**Angel's Wing to Tracy Island, come in.**_"

After a few moments a rich baritone voice answered her. "_**Tracy Island to Angel's Wing, how can I help you?**_"

Arrianna stared at her handset shocked for a moment. She had expected threats or something like that, not a kind and welcoming voice. "_**Uhh, requesting clearance to land**_."

"_**Clearance granted. Park her at the end of the runway**_," came the friendly reply.

Arrianna shook her head not sure what to think now. "_**10-4 Angel's Wing**_ _**out.**_"

She guided the plane in for a gentle landing. Taxing to the end she found several people waiting for her and a young man with white blond hair approached the plane.

Gabriel began to growl causing Arrianna to hold up her hands. "_**Stop, wait please!**_"

The young man froze looking at her curiously.

Arrianna carefully opened the door on the other side. "_**Go! Take care of yourself**._"

When she made a hand gesture the sleek gray wolf bounded down to the runway and after glancing at the people ran down and across the beach before disappearing into the jungle. Arrianna closed the door and looked back at the others. If she hadn't been so worried she would have laughed out loud. They all had their mouths open in shock. Well, except for the young man approaching her plane with an intent expression on his face.

* * *

_**Back Home at Last!**_

John stepped up to the plane and opened the door. Looking at the young woman for a moment with an unreadable expression, he then looked in the back at his brother and couldn't stop the tears of joy. A strangled gasp caused him to look back at her.

Tears were running down her face. "_**I'm so sorry, I should have tried to stop this before it happened but I've tried that before and no one would listen. I'm so very sorry….**_"

She reached out to gently touch his bandaged wrist, sobbing. She didn't realize he had moved until it was too late.


	15. Epilogue

_**Epilogue: Six months later.**_

"_**Do you think what she did was right dad, I mean it seems like a pretty drastic decision?**_" Scott asked as he gazed out at the pool.

Jeff looked out of the window and watched the people below. "_**Yes son. She knew the risks of her decision. To tell the truth I'm not surprised she made the one she did given what happened to her younger brother.**_"

Scott frowned slightly before nodding, "_**Yeah, I would probably have done the same, well maybe with a little more damage, definitely more damage.**_" He said with a dark smile.

Jeff just nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Scott gazed thoughtfully at his two blond brothers, "_**Do you think they'll be okay, especially John. I'm surprised he didn't freak out when you let Allen go to the office with you last week.**_"

Jeff nodded, frowning slightly for a moment as he gazed at his second son, "_**I did catch a look of panic for a minute, but he's been talking about it.**_" Jeff then smiled, "_**Besides I'm not sure your brothers would change the outcome even given the nightmare they went through, **__**especially John."**_

Scott laughed. "_**Yeah I do believe you're right**_."

They stood for a while watching the young couple as they sat in one of the patio chairs, she on his lap, laughing at the antics of the other three boys in the pool.

Scott smiled even more when they kissed. "_**I can't believe John is going to marry Alan's guardian angel.**_"

Jeff just smiled.


End file.
